Of Irony and Hypocrisy
by Random Snippets
Summary: The cardinal rule is that rules are meant to be broken. Oneshot! HHr. RR


**A/N: WARNING! ANY MISTAKES SHOULD PROMPTLY BE BLEEPED THROUGH. PAY NO ATTENTION TO THEM AS THEY ARE ONLY A PART OF YOUR MIND! On a lighter note, please enjoy this confusing and badly written one-shot.**

* * *

**Rules Are Meant To Be Broken**

It had become an unspoken rule that Harry Potter would direct his feelings of love (driven by the onslaught of puberty) to Ginny Weasely. Ron expected it. Hermione expected it. Gryffindor expected it. Even Ginny expected it. Did Harry expect it? Well, rules were meant to be broken, were they not?

All things came in pairs (Yes, Harry did know that all good things came in pairs but cutting the good part didn't seem to make that much difference). Things always came in pairs. Nature called for it. Socks, of all the things in this world, came in pairs! People came in pairs too, was a conclusion that Harry made. Harry was no scientist, that much was obvious, but he did have that inkling to only make a conclusion when proper observation had been carried out. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely are sufficient as observations, right?

When Harry had gone to muggle primary school, he had learnt the basics of magnets. Opposites attract. He had seen it proven with his own eyes. He had seen the two pieces of magnets jump together and seemed to not come apart until Harry pulled hard. Undoubtedly, Harry had seen two magnets jump together like he had in primary school. Except this time, those magnets were not magnets. Those magnets were people. Two people who he knew well, very well. It was almost amusing to think that Hermione and Ron were pieces of magnets. Just the fact that they resembled metal just made him want to laugh… No really, it was quite funny.

Rules are meant to be broken.

All things come in pairs.

Opposites attract.

In all his years, Harry could not remember a time when he had been jealous, truly jealous. It was inevitable that one day the boy named Harry Potter would feel that fiery emotion called jealousy. Pure inevitability. Yet, nobody would have been able to say that Harry would have been able to recognize that burning feeling in his chest. It made him yearn for something he didn't know and made his heart thud a painful rhythm. So Harry was left with an emotion that he had never met before.

It was approximately in his seventh year that it hit Harry (quite hard in fact) that Hermione Granger was no longer a friend. Hermione Granger had ceased to be a friend somewhere in his third year. Being Harry Potter and just that little smarter than Ron (which was not saying much for his intelligence) it had taken him almost four years to realize Hermione, no longer a mere friend, had become an Emotions Rocker.

Emotions Rocker had become the title that Harry gave to Hermione in his mind. Why? For one thing, whenever he saw Hermione, those emotions that he was able to keep in check all other times were rocked to their core and allowed to run amok. Among these emotions was jealousy. Yes, Harry had discovered what that yearning feeling was. Furthermore, Harry was able to discover the cause of the jealousy. Opposite attractions were so annoying.

* * *

"Rules are meant to be broken. Do you agree Harry?" Hermione asked Harry out of the blue on a random day.

Harry, who had been thinking of allegories, proverbs and common sayings, looked at Hermione, clearly startled. Hermione was not looking at Harry, as any normal person would react if a person were to suddenly stare at another person. Instead, she was staring at her parchment, with quill in hand, in thoughtful contemplation.

"You're not one to break rules though, Hermione." Harry's eyes narrowed. Was she planning something that would include many naugh—

Hermione cut off Harry's suspicious thoughts. "That wasn't the question Harry," she said.

Harry's eyes narrowed further. "What are you planning? This better not have something to do with any underhand motives—"

Harry was cut off again. "Please answer the question Harry." Hermione's tone was sounding somewhat dangerous.

Harry sat stunned in his chair. The impunity of Hermione was just unimaginable! He huffed. Rules meaning to be broken…?

"Yes, I suppose so. Rules are meant to be broken," Harry said after quite a long period, hoping to make it look like he was pondering this deep matter. Harry did not even have to think about such a thing as the same thought had been crunched out so many times before.

"Yes, that's what I thought too," Hermione agreed. She went back to scribbling furiously on her piece of parchment and Harry went back to what he had been doing previously, which was not much at all.

The sound of quill scratching on parchment stopped. Harry glanced at Hermione again and saw that she had (yet again) her thoughtful face on. He shrugged. The Emotions Rocker seemed to be dazed somewhat. Perhaps it was a hard Potions problem?

"Harry?"

Harry's guess of Hermione's contemplation was wrong. If it had been a difficult problem, she would not have called his name.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Do you think things always come in pairs?"

Harry eyes widened. Hermione's staccato-like conversation starters were certainly startling, perhaps a little too startling. In fact, it was becoming almost unnerving…

"Yes, Hermione. I do think things always come in pairs," Harry answered.

"And what do you think of that rule, that opposites attract?" Hermione asked quickly again.

Harry frowned. "Hermione, what is up with all of these questions?"

"Just answer the question Harry," Hermione sniped.

Harry closed his eyes. Inside him, a tumult of emotions raged through him. He knew that somewhere in that crowd of feelings, jealousy was certainly there, although, Ron was nowhere to be seen currently.

"Yes Hermione. I agree with that too. Opposites do attract."

"So if everything comes in pairs and opposites attract but rules are meant to be broken, where does that leave us?"

Harry was confused. "Huh?"

Hermione's cheeks reddened and her lips pursed. She looked down quickly and started scribbling with new ferocity.

"Nevermind," she mumbled.

Harry stared at Hermione puzzled. With every moment passing, Hermione seemed to grow hotter until the heat emanating from her cheeks seemed almost enough to let the ink run on the parchment.

"Do you mind not staring at me?" Hermione let out. The heat from her cheeks seemed to somehow find their way into her words (Is that even scientifically possible? Hermione wondered). She felt better, cooler anyhow.

Harry quickly looked away and busied himself by twirling his thumbs and looking out at the window. A cloud in the shape of a rabbit floated past. Harry stared at animatedly and took interest at how the puffs at the top of the cloud looked just like ears—

"Do you believe that some things are left better unsaid?" Hermione interrupted Harry's marveling at cloud formations.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do you have an infatuation with common sayings or something?"

"It's a simple yes or no question Harry," Hermione said placidly.

Harry felt, for some odd reason, frustrated. "No Hermione! I do not believe some things are left better unsaid! I believe that one should always say what wants to say or feels! Things are NOT better left unsaid," Harry burst out. Oh the irony! What a hypocrite he was.

Hermione's cheeks reddened and Harry could feel his own cheeks warming.

Hermione stated, "Well, according to you, everything or _everyone_ comes in pairs. Amongst these things or _people, _opposites attract. But then because rules are mean to be broken, none of these things apply. So if two people who are not opposites can be attracted, that doesn't go against what you said right? You also said things are left better said. So…"

"Where does that leave us?" Harry finished for her.

Hermione said nothing.

"The cardinal rule is that rules are meant to be broken," Harry said with hope overriding that confusing jumble of emotions.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Please review because I would like it and appreciate it! If not, the cloud bunny shall swoop down and eat you all! MUAHAHAHA! Okay, maybe he won't, but I still would like some reviews. **


End file.
